villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deathstroke (Arkhamverse)
Slade Wilson, also known as''' Deathstroke', is an antagonist in the ''Batman: Arkham video game franchise. He serves as a supporting antagonist of Batman: Arkham Origins and Batman: Arkham Knight, serving as the second-in-command and tactical advisor to the Arkham Knight. History Past Slade was an accomplished member of the Special Forces and this distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, healing factor and stamina. Following his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own-and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. His unique weapons and abilities include quick regeneration and super strength, a rifle-staff with a built-in grapple, a sword, firearms and his own version of Detective Mode: Tactical Vision. The Eight Assassins Eventually, Deathstroke was contracted with a bounty over the head of Batman and if he succeeds in killing him, he'll receive $50,000,000 from "Black Mask". After he dispatched several cops, he then lured Batman to a parking garage with an explosive briefcase made by Queen Industries and some of Black Mask's henchmen. He then lay in wait nearby, anticipating the likelihood that Batman would escape the explosion, and proceeded to fight him. Although they fought evenly and fairly, Deathstroke was slowly getting the upper hand, although his sword ended up shot apart by a sniper round from another assassin Deadshot, who also been contracted with several others to assassinate Batman. Batman managed escape. Deathstroke then confronted his client with the knowledge that he hired at least one other assassin besides the job, although Black Mask mentioned he "had his chance" and that the night was still young before brutally executing one of his henchmen that was severely wounded from the blast by smashing him with rubble. On Christmas Eve, Batman learns of the eight assassins that are in Gotham City to claim the bounty on his head. Among the assassins was Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, who Batman managed to learn that he was a former military soldier and a subject of a failed experiment. During Batman's search for Penguin aboard his ship, The Final Offer, a grapple claw grips Batman's ankle and drags him towards Deathstroke. Batman and Deathstroke ensued in a long fight with impressive moves. Deathstroke primarily fought with his Staff and then changed to his Sword after Batman destroyed the Staff. Batman then manages to knock out Deathstroke as he asks the Masked Vigilante of what he is and then Deathstroke was taken into custody by the GCPD. During the rambunctious riot in Blackgate Prison, Slade is kept imprisoned by Joker whilst doing push-ups. When Batman found him, Deathstroke told him that he no longer had any interest in assassinating him. If someone else offered $50,000,000 dollars other than the clown, then he'd considered it. Eventually, Amanda Wallis and found Deathstroke. She passed him a paper saying "Suicidal Squad", Deathstroke asked what happens if he doesn't sign and she says he rather works for her or rots in Blackgate. ''Arkham Knight'' Ten years after Batman defeats Deathstroke on Christmas Eve, super villain Scarecrow, and militia forces lead by a military leader called the Arkham Knight, take over Gotham on Halloween. After Batman defeats the Arkham Knight, he disappears and his militia forces are now lead by Deathstroke. After Batman takes down the militia's checkpoints, bombs, and watchtowers throughout the city, Batman comes face to face with Deathstroke. Once Batman has destroyed the militia's final cobra tanks and Deathstroke's tank, Deathstroke comes out to kill Batman with his sword but Batman manages to stop him and take him to GCPD. On the way to GCPD, Deathstroke says the next time he goes after Batman, he says he will kill him free of charge. Powers and Abilities Amongst his most notable abilities are him rapidly regenerating from fatal wounds, limited immortality & a degree of enhanced strength and mobility. His other ability is the fact that his brain capacity has been enhanced by an exponent of nine, meaning he has the brain power of nine human beings combined. This allows him an enhanced intelligence & enhanced reaction time. He is also a powerful martial artist who has the combat skills to make Batman utilize his complete combat skills, in order to come close to Deathstroke's level of fighting. Batman also prefers to quickly take him down rather than fight him in hand-to-hand combat, thereby implying that Deathstroke's skills are somewhat greater than Batman's skills. He is also a extensively military trained marksman, swordsman, tactical expert & weapons expert. Gadgets *'Ballistic Staff: '''The Ballistic Staff uses a retractable staff as his main weapon that contains a hidden rifle and a micro-bomb launcher inside of it's core. *'Tactical Vision: 'Deathstroke has the built-in Tactical Vision which is similar to Robin's Explosive Vision which he uses to highlight special objects and enemies. Instead of the layout being blue, Deathstroke's is green. *'Grapple Hook/Gun: 'The Grapple Gun/Hook is capable of getting Deathstroke to higher places. *'Remote Claw: 'The Remote Claw is a grapple device that fires a hook-on reel. After Batman defeats him, he steals the Remote Claw. *'Smoke Pellet/Stun Grenade: 'Smoke Pellets are used to escape or to distract enemies. *'Proximity Bomb: 'A Proximity Bomb are used as traps for unsuspecting enemies to stumble upon and will explode. *'Neural Pellet: 'The Neural Pellet is a pellet that can be put on enemies to release stunning gases. *'2 Custom Katana Swords: 'These Custom Katana Swords can be used as a backup weapon if something happens to his Ballistic Staff. It is a sharpened blade with a stylized hilt. *'Desert Eagle Handgun: 'Deathstroke uses an IMI Desert Eagle pistols which he uses to execute his enemies. *'Laser Sighted Handgun: '''Deathstroke uses a science fiction-looking handgun which is very different to modern handguns. He uses it to kill far-away enemies and has a laser sight. Gallery Images Arkham Origins Deathstroke (Batman Arkham Origins).jpg|Deathstroke concept in Arkham Origins Deathstroke_Unmasked_(Batman_Arkham_Origins).jpg|Maskless Deathstroke concept in Arkham Origins DeathstrokeAOTrailer.png DeathstrokeAO.png DeathstrokeBatmanAO.png 2014-10-03_00226.jpg 2014-10-15_00058.jpg 2014-10-07_00382.jpg|Slade in Blackgate arkham_origins_deathstroke__injustice.png Arkham Knight DeathstrokeKnight.png|Deathstroke lunges out of his tank DeathstrokeDefeated.png|Deathstroke is defeated Deathstroke-0.png|Deathstroke in police custody Videos Batman Arkham Knight Deathstroke Boss Fight BATMAN Vs. DEATHSTROKE Full Boss Fight - Batman Arkham Origins Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Mercenaries Category:Imprisoned Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:DC Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Rogues Category:Wrathful Category:Right-Hand Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Mutated Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawns Category:Misanthropes Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortals Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Category:Ninjas Category:One-Man Army Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Supervillains Category:Protagonists Category:Inmates Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind